


Anns Leo

by Awelidcat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aura - Freeform, F/M, Magic, sooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awelidcat/pseuds/Awelidcat
Summary: Lakelynn Anns Leo is of prophecy, and maybe just a little more than human. She meets Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel and they train her. She lives a long life to die at the hand of the enemy who claimed to love her. She hides, fights, and bides her time. She meets many people, including death. Then she meets life. She meets herself.





	Anns Leo

It was a bright and sunny day in San Francisco, busy too. All was abuzz, except for South Ritherdon Street. It was barren, not a soul watched as Lakelynn Anns Leo broke out of an alleyway to stand in the street. She caught her breath and the light in her eyes dimmed. She knew this place. This was the place where she was going to die. Try Drath stepped out behind her. The sun glittered off of his sword as he drew it.  
“End of the line, Lakelynn!”  
Lakelynn smiled, her shoulders shaking with laughter as he lifted the sword high into the air. He was swift, her head fell to the ground. It rolled towards him, her brilliant blue eyes gazed into his very soul. He had frozen her last moments into place. Her smile was triumphant and her haunting laughter echoed around the street before her eyes glazed over. Her death trapped all that she ever was, inside.  
“What a waste,” Try Drath hissed, stepping around her fallen body.  
He watched with his own grim triumph as her life force gave out. He turned away. They had ordered him to kill her. After all of those years, that is what he did. He killed the woman he had loved, the woman he called Lakelynn.

**Author's Note:**

> Anns Leo is an original work. I wished to share it so here it is.


End file.
